In The Rain
by MajorM
Summary: "Arthur Kirkland, the son of a Madman. Let's be friends." Though little did he know, "friends" bloom into something more.


A/N: Hello and welcome to my new Fanfic! I haven't written in a while, so this might be a bit rusty… This is also loosely based on the show "Missing You"

Please inform me if I have made any mistakes and as well review!

I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

The boy in the blue uniform

Alfred looked out the window of his father's car. He was wore a frown on his face. Pushing away his usual cheeky behavior, everyone would if they heard their father was rushed to the hospital. Though he was a bit thankful, he wasn't in the mood to practice baseball.

"Alfred, stay in the car." A woman had said as she exited the car.

"But I-"He sighed as all he got was as a response was a slam of the door.

As the woman exited she was quickly bombarded by reporters. She promptly ignored them and entered the hospital, the reporters followed her anyways. He sighed once again and looked around the lot. There he saw a boy.

He was alone. Out of boredom, Alfred started to note his features. The boy had short blonde hair, quite messy too. The wind was slowly blowing his hair. Another obvious feature that he noticed was that the boy was wearing a blue uniform. Maybe he was skipping school? Or maybe school was cancelled? Or perhaps he was told to wait there? He didn't know.

He rolled down the window so he could talk to the boy. But his attention was grabbed by repeated clicking of cameras and chatter of reporters. There he saw his father being wheeled out of the hospital and was being transferred to an ambulance.

"Dad!" Alfred yelled as he quickly opened the car door, ignoring what the woman told him and ran. He ran as fast as he could, he squirmed through the sea of reporters and went in before the door closed.

He panted softly and watched as his father…undressed? He was confused, even more when he saw his father was wearing his lab gown underneath.

"I told you he won't listen." His father sighed as he removed the oxygen mask around his mouth.

"Wait? You mean you have no reason to be rushed here?" He asked.

"Of course, besides this is the only way we could've talked! We rarely talk so I thought about it and decided that you'll be living with me and your step mother, Eleanor." He said gesturing the woman from earlier.

"Why? I like it at my dorm." In which was a good mile away from that she-demon.

"You've been complaining for a whole month because I don't visit you and now you don't want to move in?"

Alfred sighed deeply as he contemplated his answer, "Okay, I'll move in."

"Good, we've already transferred you to Gakuen High, have you heard of it? They're an international school." Eleanor spoke.

"Yes I have." He hissed angrily.

"Fix your tone young man." His father sighed.

"They were our past rivals in baseball…" he muttered, defeated by his father.

"You'll be starting tomorrow, any questions?"

"No." Alfred muttered as he looked out the window. The boy was still there, though now he noticed another feature; his face was covered with band aids.

*Meanwhile*

"He's dead." A man said as he started to walk to his younger brother, whom was replied with silence.

"What? Aren't ya glad that the madman we call fath'r is dead?"

More silence.

"Whatever, let's go."

Arthur hung his head low as his brother continued to say drunken babbles. His father was dead, his mother was long gone, she ran away though she did send money from time to time, all from different addresses that is.

"Alistair, I think you've had enough…" He said as he tried to take the bottle away from him.

"Get 'way!" he slurred as he pushed the younger away.

"But Alistair-!" He grunted as he fell from his seat.

"I'm going to go outside." Arthur murmured as he went out of his house.

1:00 a.m.

Alfred couldn't sleep at all. So he did what he always did. He went out for a walk. Normally, most people won't but he could take care of himself just fine.

_Creak creak._

Alfred jumped; raising his guard as he slowly looked around to find the source of the noise. He looked around the corner and saw…It was the boy with the blue uniform!

Alfred lowered his guard and quickly walked over to him. "Hey there! What are you doing this late?" He said cheekily. The boy looked up then silently looked down. Alfred was confused and waited a bit longer for the other's response. The boy stood up from the swing he was on and began to walk away.

"Hey wait—" He said as he examined the uniform, trying to find a name patch until. Bingo, his name was…Arthur Kirkland. "-Arthur."

Arthur stopped and turned to Alfred. Did he just call him by his name? "What do you want?" He finally spoke out. "Why am I not allowed to talk to you?"

"AND STAY OUT!" A woman yelled as she was pushing a man away from her home. "Huh, I guess they-"Alfred started as he turned back to Arthur, "Where did he go?" He muttered to himself.

Arthur had snuck off the moment Alfred's attention was grabbed. Not stopping when he heard the other call him silly nicknames.

"Mr. Blue uniform!"

"Band aid face!"

"Green eyes!"

"Arthur Kirkland!"

With that Arthur did stop. He called him by his name again. He looked down at his shoes for a moment and ran back to the playground. Though sadly, the boy was gone. Or so he thought. "There you are!" Alfred called out from the top of the jungle gym. He went down with a grin on his face. "Why?" Arthur started softly. "Why what? " Alfred asked. "Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked.

"Should I? You look nice anyway and I-" He never got to finish for it started to rain. "Oh dammit!" He said as he quickly took shelter under the slide. "What are you doing out there, Arthur? Quick go under here!"

Arthur didn't listen he turned and quickly ran back to his home. "Wait Arthur!" Alfred yelled something else but Arthur didn't hear it. As he entered his home he quickly looked around and started to babble to his brother, whom was sleeping on the couch. "There's this boy at the playground! He's really weird, he called me by my name and not-"

"Oi! Sh't up!" Alistair groaned loudly and covered his head with a pillow.

"Found it!" Arthur exclaimed as he quickly took the said item and ran back outside.


End file.
